


没名字的pwp

by Malili_J



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malili_J/pseuds/Malili_J
Summary: 是普通人！Bandit 和吸血鬼！Doc是辣鸡破三轮，我无证驾驶，写着爽的，医生被我写黑了，OOC预警。体位上是电医，但情感上算是医电，思考了下还是写上了电医电，应该…没什么问题吧_(:з」∠)_有问题的话请告知。有血腥场景描写，一发完结。以上都能接受的话请往下走写爽文使我快乐.jpg





	没名字的pwp

Dominic慢慢睁开眼睛，意识的回流让他头晕目眩，空气里刺鼻的血腥味让他皱起了眉头。  
“你为什么不告诉我。”一个人影跨坐在他的大腿上，颈间的一点被湿冷滑腻不断的舔舐着，锐利的牙尖浅浅划过皮肤。“我告诉过你的，一旦过火了就要告诉我。”  
“你今天中枪了，不是吗？”他视线投向身边的那把沾了鲜血的柳叶刀，每一次，每一次他来的时候，吸血鬼总会给他一把刀，或者什么防身的东西。而这一次情况太过紧急，他听到Gustave的声音来到这里的时候已经倒在地上满地鲜血几乎要失去意识，他只好用那把柳叶刀破开自己的手腕，用自己的血液去唤醒他。他侧头看向自己的手腕，本该有着一个深可见骨的伤口的地方光滑如新，没有留下一点痕迹。  
“我差点就让你死了。”毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的下巴，声音闷闷的从颈间传来。  
Dominic闭上眼睛，被这样的吸血鬼缠上了，就不应该再对自己的生命有什么眷顾。  
“你下次可以去找找别人，或者滥用一下你的权限，调几包冷冻血之类的。”  
“不。”还是一如既往地拒绝了，这样好心肠的吸血鬼是怎么活到现在的？“我只要你。”  
“那万一我死了怎么办？”他刚问完，一小块硬物就被塞进了嘴里。Dominic试探性地咬了一下，然后缓慢地咀嚼着，是普通的牛奶巧克力，糖分的摄入缓解了他的眩晕。  
“我不会让你死的。”吸血鬼又重新把头埋到他的颈窝里，他已经习惯了这种冰冰凉凉的皮肤触感，甚至于，有些痴迷。灰色的头发就在他的眼皮底下，在月光下闪闪发亮，他伸出手去抚顺有些凌乱的发梢。  
“你自己也明白这是不可能的事情…”话未说完颈间传来一阵刺痛，不用想也知道是被咬破了。但随即Gustave舔过那里，伤口传来的酥麻则表示那里正在飞速愈合。  
“别想用死来逃脱。”吸血鬼抬起头来，平时梳得整齐的头发有一缕贴在了额头上，那双眼睛此刻褪去了在人类世界的伪装，在昏暗的房间里发着鲜红色的光亮。他回望向那双流露出无辜神情的眼睛，妖艳的红光警告着他，也蛊惑着他，让他情不自禁地前倾。  
Gustave唇边还有着斑斑红点，他用舌尖一一舔掉那些血迹，抚着头发的右手使力扣住身上人的后脑勺，撬开他的齿关，舌头长驱直入。吸血鬼的口腔里果然还残留着自己血液的味道，铁锈的气息也沾上了自己的舌尖。他把对方引向自己，品尝着对方的舌尖，觉得自己也快要因为这个味道而变成吸血鬼了。  
两人腹间的坚硬让他挑起了眉毛：“我刚刚才失掉四分之一的血液，这样不太好吧？”  
“我来就行。”Gustave的嘴唇吻过他的下巴，坏心眼地用臀部缓慢地摩擦他的胯间，直到他得到此刻最想要的反馈。  
室内的温度在夜间骤降，而Dominic感觉他赤裸的上身开始发烫。

 

 _“坐回去。不许动。”_ Gustave抬起头，藏在双腿间的眼睛闪过红光，言灵的力量迫使Dominic重新陷入沙发里动弹不得。  
“你这是作弊。”Dominic努力对抗着游走在四肢的力量，一个深而长的吮吸让他喘着粗气放掉了反抗的所有力气。医生从来没有对他使用过这种力量，而这次的爆发很明显的表达了他的不满。这可真是够他受的了，自己的血被放了四分之一不说，还要被一个吸血鬼按在沙发上求欢，他只希望未来几天不要出什么重体力的任务，让他好好休息一下。  
“是你先不遵守约定的。”那条已经被自己身体适应的冰冷舌头划过柱身和顶端，他浑身颤抖着，不知是因为体温和室温的巨大差异，还是同样在血管里冲撞着的欲望。低头看着医生的动作，那把柳叶刀的冷光在他视野边缘一闪而过，他放弃心里最后的一点抵抗，把自己的一切交给这个危险的吸血鬼。  
然而很明显的，医生完全没有打算轻易地放过他。他重新坐回他的大腿上，被唾液润滑过的性器与医生的撞在了一起，左臂环过他的脖子，右手在他的胸前不疾不徐的撩拨着，粗糙的掌心摩擦着覆上了薄汗的肌肤。医生的任何动作都牵动着他敏感的神经，每一次行动都只会成倍的增加他的渴望。  
“你知道吗…我那个时候有多么着急。”医生凑到他的耳边缓缓吐着气音，盖过了他耳边鼓噪的心跳声和嘴里的喘息声。他瞪大眼睛，明白医生要干什么了。他把他扔进不可控制的境地里，把他的身心都放在情欲的火焰上炙烤着，他被该死的超自然力量钉在沙发上无计可施无路可退，绝望地想找到一条发泄的出口。  
“你知道了吗？”Gustave的字句落入了他的唇齿间，落入了他的心里，逼迫着他开口去承认那一份感情。  
“Gustave…放开我。”他的喉咙因为喘息而变得干涩喑哑，再怎么说他也有着自尊心，但又要满足医生的任性。“放开我，我就告诉你。”  
“不。”医生的尖牙划过他的下唇，点点血珠渗了出来，“听听你现在的心跳，是你着急还是我更着急？”  
他咬着牙关，视线所及只有Gustave的后背，他看不到医生的手，完全依靠着触觉来判断。那只手滑过他的小腹，而后擦过他的阴茎——医生残忍地无视了他的欲望，他抚慰着自己，在他耳边深深浅浅的喘息着，期间还夹杂着他的名字——Dominic，Dominic Brunsmeier——  
“……我爱你。”他最终开了口，既然高贵的吸血鬼已经做到这种地步，他区区一个人类的矜持也不过如此。压制他的力量在一瞬间消散，他毫不犹豫地把吸血鬼按倒在沙发上，而后挺身把自己送入那熟悉的甬道。  
“你听到了吗，你想要的答案。”他疯狂地动作着，低吼着的单词因此而变得破碎难辨，他要让这个一肚子坏水的混蛋知道什么叫做有债必偿。“我要把你操到在我死后也不会忘记我——”  
然后他被拥入一个怀抱中，脖子传来了尖利的疼痛，他痛呼出声，然后不管不顾地回以更快的速度。他记得这具身体的每一个重要的位置，而这一点则永远能让医生发出让人欲罢不能的声音。  
“我说过，你不会死的。你永远是我的。”身下的人咬牙切齿地帮他治好了伤口，然后被撞击得再也说不出什么话，只有用呻吟来回应着他。  
世界里只剩下了他和医生的连接，无可发泄的情感终究找到了出口倾泻而出，他抬起医生的腰，低声地咒骂喘息着，混乱中他咬上了他的嘴唇，随后交换着彼此的吐息与呻吟。  
他呜咽着在医生体内喷涌而出，灼伤人的热度让医生也紧随其后。两人在沙发上瘫倒，平复着各自的呼吸。  
Dominic昏睡过去前，他听到了医生的喃喃低语。  
“为了我而活着，Dominic。”


End file.
